Experiment A
| image = | name = | kanji = | romaji = | race = Shinigami- Hollow Hybrid | birthday = June 13th | age = 320 | gender = Male | height = 5'9'' | weight = 140lbs | eyes = | hair = Blond | blood type = AB+ | unusual features =Giant Wings on Back | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Shinigami Institute of Research and Development | occupation = | previous occupation = Researcher | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Hell | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shino Academy | status = Alive | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = }} Experiment A, once known as Juren Shinoju, is a Shinigami Hollow Hybrid Experiment and former researcher at the Shinigami Institute of Research and Development. He was turned into the perfect Hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow but the experiments changed him, causing him to become malicious and eventually kill those around him as he escaped. He currently resides in Hell where he sits and plots. Appearance A is the perfect Hybrid, resulting in a constant ressurection like state. He has long dark brown wings that stretch for several feet. Outwardly, other than his wings, he appears like a normal Shinigami, though this is slowly changing. He wears tattered black clothes as his skin has slowly been changing to jet black in color. Personality The experimentation twisted A into a malicious being. He is bored with everyday happenings and is only interested in pain. He believes that through death, all problems are solved. No one will fight over petty things once they are dead and thus to him, the problem is solved. He believes that he is the great savior of the worlds, made to bring about its end and thus solve all the worlds problems. Though he seems mad, he keeps a calm demeanor at all times, often appearing bored. Battle, which once excited him, has lost his interest and he only finds fun in seeing others have their problems solved, namely by death. His twisted vision of the world has caused him to become angry when others do not understand, often striking them or torturing them but sparing them from death as he believes only those worthy of redemption can die. History Born Juren Shinoju, he grew up in Rukongai. Having seen the Shinigami pass through his street many times, Juren decided he wanted to be one. He entered the academy but graduated with rather low remarks due to how lazy he was. After graduation he was not immediately offered any positions. Taking matters into his own hands, he applied to the 12th division but was not accepted, however he was offered a research position in the Shinigami Institute of Research and Development, which he accepted. He stayed there for years but was known for failing to get things done on time and screwing up many of the research projects. One day, an experiment had been planned. The goal was to create the perfect hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow. All they would need was a subject to work on. This would be their first time working with a live subject. Seeing his chance to finally get some attention and not screw things up, Juren volunteered. Others were shocked to see this but he was accepted. Years passed and the team finally turned Juren into the perfect hybrid. No side, Shinigami or Hollow dominated, meaning that his Shinigami and Hollow powers were always active. Parts of what would have been a ressurection developed on him at all times. He grew wings, his skin began turning black and he could access his Hollow abilities at all times without the need for a mask. He also had use of his Shinigami powers at all times. As the experiments came to a close, Juren was different. He was no longer the careless, lazy researcher that they had once known. He was much more intelligent, wise and dark. He struck one of the researchers one day, nearly killing him. He laughed about it. His powers grew stronger and it became harder to keep him contained. Finally one day he lost it. He denounced his name, saying that Juren was a pathetic weakling. He adopted his experiment name, Experiment A. Telling the team around them he was tired of their butchering of him, he began walking out. When they tried to stop him, he simply killed them all. Carrying on, he killed anyone who further tried to impede his leave. He left for Hueco Mundo, residing there for a few years before discovering a way into Hell, a fitting place, he thought, to bring about the destruction of all. After he left, The Institute got rid of all their files on him. He was declared to never have existed and everyone became frightened to try and even find where he had gone. Powers and Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: A's spiritual power has been know to "drown his victims in a sea of despair". Not only does he have an incredible amount of it, but it is incredibly dense and heavy. It invokes a feeling of despair upon being felt for the first time. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Part of the experimentation process allowed him to master the basic skills of a Shinigami. His skill with a sword is on par or may even surpass the greatest sword masters out there. Kidō Master: While not usually his first choice in combat, he has mastered the use of kido and can use high level spells without incantation. Hakuda Master: While he prefers a blade, seeing as he finds it a better tool, he has mastered his capabilities in Hakuda and is quite effective with using it. Seishukuho (静粛歩 Silent Step) Master: The result of his perfect cross of Shinigami and Hollow, the abilities of Shunpo and Sonido combined to create a new movement type in which not only does A move very far in one step, but it is also completely inaudible, making it much more difficult to predict where he will appear. Cero Oscuras: Being that what would be his ressurection is activated at all times, Experiment A is able to fire the powerful Cero Oscuras at any time since he has no released Hollow form. Hierro: A has impossibly hard Hierro that almost no one has ever been able to cut. Unnerving Intellect: Though his intellect is great, it is described by many to be unnerving due to his ability to pick up on things many did not imagine could be known. Zanpakuto Yōsobetsushori Kyōki (要素別処理狂気 Elemental Madness): Yōsobetsushori Kyōki takes the form of a standard katana. It has a silver guard and handle. A keeps the sword sheathed at his side when not in use. :Shikai:Yōsobetsushori Kyōki is released with the phrase Destroy All That Remains. When released the blade grows longer. The guard extends and the handle becomes black. Joining the handle to the guard is a black skill and rib cage design. The end of the handle is covered in a few small spikes. The blade extends outward curving in just before the tip and then curving back outwards. ::Shikai Special Ability: Yōsobetsushori Kyōki gives Experiment A the ability to control the four classical elements of earth, fire, water and wind. Each element has one unique technique. Only one element can be used at a time. :::Hijirai (火地雷 Blaze Mine): A support technique, A is able to leave a mine of fire in places that his sword touches, upon contact with the enemy, they erupt into a giant pillar of scorching fire. :::Iwakūdō (岩空洞 Rock Cave): A defensive technique, covers A in a massive boulder of rock. The stone can be reformed while A is still covered by it, providing a near perfect defense. :::Kazekagizake (風鉤裂き Wind Rip): An offensive technique, controls the speed and direction of the wind in the area, allowing A to rip an opponent to shreds with air currents. :::Mizureiki (水霊気 Water Aura): A healing technique, surrounds an area in water that heals wounds. :Bankai: Shinte Yōsobetsushori Kyōki (神手要素別処理狂気 God's Hand Elemental Madness): A calls out Bankai and then pierces himself with his sword. A giant light shoots out from the area and upon its dissipation, A is revealed to have a new form. His wings have grown longer, he is slightly taller and his arms are now entirely black. His sword has changed color and is now golden. :::Bankai Special Ability: In bankai, A has access to enhanced versions of his shikai abilities. Also, he can now combine two, three or all four elements to create new, more devastating techniques. :::Enhanced Shikai Abilities ::::Shinte Hijirai (神手火地雷 God's Hand Blaze Mine): Lays a mass of fire mines that leaves no more than a three inches of space between them. The mines cover a two square mile radius and detonate if someone gets within an inch of the mine. A can detonate them at will as well. ::::Shinte Iwakūdō (神手岩空洞 God's Hand Rock Cave):Covers A in a boulder of rock and places rotating spikes on the outside that move at high speeds and rip apart anything they come into contact with. ::::Shinte Kazekagizake (神手風鉤裂き God's Hand Wind Rip): Suspends an enemy in air as wind wraps around them, shedding them to tiny pieces. ::::Shinte Mizureiki (神手水霊気 God's Hand Water Aura):Surrounds A in a veil of water, constantly healing any damage sustained as he continues to fight. :::Elemental Combinations ::::Jōkiashige (蒸気足蹴 Steam Kick): The combination of water and fire, sends a large, concentrated blast of super heated steam at an opponent that hits with huge force and scalds an opponent. ::::Kaminari (雷 Thunder): The combination of wind and fire, creates large arcs of electricity. ::::Ryūsei (流星 Meteor): The combination of earth and fire, hurls many large flaming balls of rock at an opponent that fall from the sky. ::::Tsurara (氷柱 Icicle): The combination of water and wind, creates sheets of ice to freeze things over. ::::Kigun (木軍 Wood Army): The combination of earth and water, grows numerous trees that reach out and bind an enemy. ::::Masagobōfō(真砂暴風 Sand Storm): The combination of wind and earth, covers the battlefield in a mass of sand, making it near impossible to see and difficult to move. ::::Garasukuron (塵花穂クローン Glass Clone): The combination of earth, fire and wind, creates a sheet of glass that reflects A's image, causing an opponent to believe it is him. ::::Tekkotsuzō (鉄骨造 Steel Construction): The combination of earth, fire and water, creates a light steel armor around A that absorbs attacks. ::::Atorantisu (アトランティス Atlantis): The combination of water, wind and earth, submerges the battlefield in a breathable water and creates a sprawling arena in which the battle can continue. All of A's techniques still work while submerged but anyone not used to underwater fighting will be slowed to a crawl. ::::Purazumasaibou (プラズマ細胞 Plasma Cell): The combination of fire, wind and water. coats A's sword in a super heated plasma, making it able to cut through any material with ease. ::::Keiji (啓示 Apocalypse): The combination of all four elements, cracks open the ground to use the molten magma within for attack as an electrical ice storm rages. The sky falls dark as the moon fades to but a sliver. This technique consumes massive amounts of spiritual pressure. Behind The Scenes *Experiment A is very powerful, I know, he is a bit overpowered maybe and I have seen people on this site don't like powerful characters to start out as powerful but for the purposes of my story he needs to be this strong. In my story, he is the most powerful thing the Shinigami Institute of Research of Development has ever created and he it is feared that he could very well bring about the end of time. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Character